A conventional multiple-fold automatic umbrella includes a rope wound on a plurality of rollers respectively mounted in an upper portion of a central shaft and a lower runner of the umbrella for providing an extending or retraction stroke of the rope of a controller for opening or closing the umbrella. Since the upper portion of the central shaft and the runner should be formed with channels therein to allow the rope passing through the channels when wound on the related rollers, it is very inconvenient to install the rope on the umbrella by passing the rope through the channels, increasing the production complexity of the umbrella. Meanwhile, the conventional umbrella is not provided with any guiding device or fastening device for well guiding the rope among the rollers or for well fastening a holder of the roller, thereby easily causing disorder or damage of the roller or rope system and influencing a smooth operation for opening or closing the umbrella.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional automatic umbrella and invented the present invention with smoothly wound multiple-fold rope.
The object of the present invention is to provide a multiple-fold automatic umbrella including: a central shaft; a rib assembly pivotally secured to an upper notch and a lower runner on the central shaft; an opening spring and a plurality of closing springs for opening or closing the umbrella; and a control device including a push button, an opening controller having an upper latch for controlling the opening of the umbrella, a closing controller including a lower latch for controlling the closing of the umbrella, and a multiple-fold rope respectively sinuously wound on a plurality of rollers which are respectively mounted on an upper holder formed on an upper portion of the central shaft adjacent to the upper notch and on a lower holder formed on the lower runner for smoothly winding the rope on the rollers for enhancing a smooth opening or closing operation of the umbrella.